


【玹容玹】记一次成功的反攻

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 624玹容玹补档





	【玹容玹】记一次成功的反攻

【玹容玹】记一次成功的反攻

🚗🚗🚗

今天也在努力开拓北极圈cp👀

————————————————

“……嗯？这是…哪……”

“醒啦？”李泰容愉悦的声音钻进他的耳朵，“我们在玹尼终于醒了呢！”

“泰容哥？这是要干嘛？”郑在玹左右扭了扭身体，感觉自己是被捆在了一张椅子上

姿势有点不妙啊……

他现在应该是，两条腿被分别捆在椅子的两个扶手上，双手被拉到椅背后面捆住，眼睛上被蒙着黑色的布条遮住了视线，而且他觉得下身凉凉的，应该是没穿裤子的状态

泰容哥到底要干嘛……

郑在玹慌了

李泰容看着椅子上不停扭来扭去的郑在玹，知道他开始慌了，于是拿好准备的灌肠道具，走到郑在玹面前

“在玹啊…”李泰容笑得像一只偷腥的猫，“以前啊，我为了要和在玹尼做爱，每次都要灌肠的，在玹尼知道的吧？”

“知…知道啊……”他当然知道，他有一次还让李泰容当着他的面灌肠来着！

“灌肠其实真——的很难受的啊…”李泰容敲了敲准备好的盆，“我觉得每次都我一个人做真的非——常不公平呢！”

“所以在玹尼，今天也体验一下吧？”

郑在玹慌得一比

他清楚地感觉到李泰容把软管插进自己的屁股里，李泰容还恶趣味地拍拍他的屁股让他夹紧。

然后灌肠液就慢慢地进入他的身体

过了一会儿，李泰容让他放松，把灌肠液排出来。郑在玹终于了解上次李泰容在他面前做这一系列事情的时候是什么样的感觉了。

谁会愿意当着别人的面从那里排……排…出来啊！！！

反复几次之后，李泰容把东西收拾了一下，放到一边去

“泰…泰容哥……”郑在玹听见自己的声音都是抖的，“接下来…要干嘛啊……”

“啊？接下来的事在玹尼应该很熟悉啊。”

很熟悉？？上次泰容哥弄完了之后我干嘛了？？？

郑在玹努力回想

哦对！我给泰容哥润滑来着！

润滑？？？？？

李泰容挤了一堆黏糊糊的润滑液到手上，毫无章法地抹到了郑在玹的屁股上

下一秒，郑在玹感觉到他曾经无数次紧握的那双手，的手指，一点一点地入侵了他的后穴

嘤，泰容哥我下次再也不干这种事儿了

郑在玹想想，反正也没法改变现状了，就，享受(？)呗！

他深吸一口气，放松了一点，让李泰容的手指进入得更加顺畅

后面的事情就顺理成章了，李泰容给他做好了润滑，然后把手指换成了自己的肉棒，插入柔软的后穴里。

“泰容哥……哥……慢点……啊……”郑在玹仰着头，眼前的布条突然被扯掉

“在玹啊……低头…”

郑在玹迷迷糊糊地低头，李泰容操他的场景直冲冲地撞进了他眼里

靠…这是上个月我对泰容哥做过的事……

郑在玹被操的快要高潮了，李泰容的手指立刻握住了他的分身，手指在马眼附近打转，等郑在玹快射出来的时候突然堵住了

“唔……哥…我错了唔……让我射吧……”郑在玹想起来他好像对李泰容做过好几次这种事，赶紧撒娇服软，“哥………哈……让我…射吧……哥……”

李泰容笑眯眯地听着他撒娇，然后按着他的肩膀射进了他的后穴。

然后，松手，郑在玹也射了

嘤，泰容哥我错了，我再也不让你在我面前灌肠再也不在做爱的时候使坏了

郑在玹醒过来的时候先是觉得屁股一疼

一想到刚才发生的事儿他就难过

我可是攻！！！这下被反攻了这面子往哪儿放？？？！！！

然而身上突然多出来的重量让他清醒了一点，一睁眼，李泰容正骑在他身上，后穴里插着他的肉棒一上一下地动着

“哥………”

“啊，在玹尼醒了？”李泰容俯下身亲亲他的唇

“来操我吧，在玹尼;-)”


End file.
